Tease
by RoseRelease
Summary: Of course, it's always when Roy's hands have finally got their way into Jason's pants that he decides it's a good time to start talking. Jason/Roy


**Fandom:** DC Comics/Red Hood and the Outlaws

**Characters/Pairing:** Roy Harper/Jason Todd

**Genre:** PWP

**Rating:** R/NSFW (detailed descriptions of fondling and oral sex)

**Summary:** Of course, it's always when Roy's hands have finally got their way into Jason's pants that he decides it's a good time to start talking.

**Word count: **1, 219

**Disclaimer:** I own none (and make no profit off) of the characters and the Universe/stories they're from, they belong solely to their creator/s and the publishing company.

**Notes:** Oh God, I'm already working out a headcanon for how these two come to date/hook-up up/whatever you want to call it, someone stop me (or not, not stopping me is fine, too). Also this fic is un-Beta'd /innocent whistle.

* * *

><p>It's always when it's just getting really good that Roy Harper decides to open his big mouth and do the exact thing Jason really wishes that he wouldn't.<p>

They'd just come barreling into the room, one of the bedrooms of Jason's many safe houses located all around the world. The actual room itself mattered little, even to the point where neither of them took notice of it. It mattered only that it provided them with the required amount of privacy. The door had barely even been closed and locked behind them before Roy had ripped Jason's leather jacket and shirt off him. His hands and lips touched every ounce of flesh he could get his hands on before he'd shoved his lover against the wall and made quick work of his zipper, roughly shoving his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh. Just enough for him to grab Jason's half-hardened penis and work it to a full erection.

The entire time Roy made easy work of him, Jason just rolled his hips forward, tilted his head back and breathed deep and evenly, his mouth hung open as ecstasy rippled inside of him.

But now, against the side of Jason's flushed erection, Roy beams up at him with an unabashed grin, one of his calloused hands gently stroking the underside of Jason's balls. His amused murmur is like a slight caress against his skin. "_Someone's_ really enjoying this."

Jason frowns. "Not now, Roy."

"You always say that."

Hands rake through Roy's incessantly tangled hair and give a bit of a tug at the base, urging the archer to continue his cruel ministrations, or to just stop entirely so that he could take over and end the sweet torture for himself. Of course Roy just continues to litter small kisses _around_ his arousal, all over his inner thighs like some sort of worship. The last kind of worship Jason wanted at the moment.

"Only because you never listen," he retorts, giving Roy's hair another gentle tug.

Roy chuckles. "I listen." A pink tongue slips out from between his plump, reddened lips and ghosts along the side of Jason's erection, causing a shudder to roll through Jason's body. He chuckles again, a little louder this time, enough for Jason to almost feel its rumbling vibration against him. Fucking tease. "I just don't always pay attention."

"Oh, so you _hear_ me, but you _choose_ to ignore me." A shuddered breath escapes Jason without much resistance. Just the feel of Roy's hot breath fanning evenly across the tip of his erection is amazing to the point where he almost twitches. Any pre-come that collects at the slit of his penis is then collected on Roy's tongue with a swift flick. He licks his lips and continues to stare brazenly up at Jason.

"What, and miss you acting like this? It's no fun to just give you what you want _all_ the time. Not without some struggle, anyway." His smile takes on a crooked quality to it, his eyes narrowing slightly in what Jason assumed was his attempt to look devious. "Trust me, I would love to do nothing but give you the world on a platter and feed you from it all day long, but watching you squirm like that before you get what you want is _way_ more fun."

Jason mumbles under his breath.

"_Mm_? What was that?" Roy's hands tease the base of Jason's cock. Through his frustration, Jason can make out Roy's hand making the right motions, thumb and fingers circling around his shaft, yet they don't touch his skin, are nowhere _near_ actually touching him, and Roy's mouth is still parted in that too-wide grin of his. His mouth is doing everything and anything _except_ actually getting straight to business. It's enough to almost make Jason want to beg. He bites his bottom lip instead.

"Sorry babe, I can't hear you down here when you mumble like that." It's here that Roy gives his cock an actual squeeze, a firm but exceedingly slow stroke from base to tip that forces Jason to take a sharp intake of air. His knees wobble slightly from the effort it takes to keep him standing up, even with the aid of the wall behind him, pressed against his back.

"I _said_ you're an asshole, _Harper_," Jason breathes out, earning something akin to a sudden giggle out his lover. In lieu of immediately responding, Roy settles for a few more well-timed strokes, though still at that terribly slow snail pace.

He exhales across the tip of Jason's cock as his fingers gradually near the top. "I know." His fingers curl tightly near the tip. This thumb makes broad circles over the flushed head. "I also know that you love it. Why else would you keep coming back from more?"

"Considering that this was actually _your_ idea to begin with? I have no idea."

"Jerk." Roy huffs, making Jason shudder yet again – so close, but never close enough, goddamnit – and makes to pull away entirely. "In that case … "

Jason tightens his grip in Roy's hair, halting him. The words are bubbling at the back of his throat, "_No, don't go_," but for whatever reason he can't force them out. He never can. And like before, like every time before, fear surges through him as he wonders if this is the time Roy takes him seriously, if this is the time he finally decides that he doesn't want to continue with this anymore.

But it's not, because like every time before, Roy returns his long and silent gaze. Right up at him, right _into_ him, to the point where it makes Jason's knees shake again, albeit for a completely different reason. Swallowing thickly, Jason forces his fingers to unlatch from the roots of Roy's hair. He begins to comb his fingers through his messy red tresses; starting anew each time his fingers find a new tangle, until eventually a hand lightly caresses the side of Roy's face, his thumb almost meeting the corner of Roy's mouth.

In an instant, Roy turns his head and presses a feather-light kiss to the palm of Jason's hand. He then places his own hand over Jason's before shooting his standing lover another smile, effectively stealing the last of Jason's breath away, whether Roy realizes it or not.

"Well," he replies in a voice close to but not quite a whisper, "in _that_ case, better hang on tight." With that, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the head of Jason's cock. "Because it's gonna be a real bumpy ride." A quick pause to waggle his eyebrows up at his lover. "If you know what I mean."

Before Jason can reply, much less think of anything to reply with, Roy unhinges his jaw and takes in every inch of Jason he can manage to fit in one swift motion. By then, coming up with a reply doesn't matter anymore, because while Roy may be a big mouth in some of the most annoying ways possible, he's also one in some of the best, as well.

And with his toes curling to the point of near discomfort and his knees locking into place just to keep him standing up, Jason's more than thankful that Roy is there at all.


End file.
